dragonball_ultimate_journeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sol
Personality When first meeting Sol he may come off as odd or strange. This is because Sol is still finding who he is and is struggling to keep his shattered mind and one pieace. Sol has a talking sword named IQ who is just like Sol. IQ was foraged with Sols life force so they connect like brothers. Sol is friendly and easy to get along with but this may not always be the case as his memories return. This will develop more as Sol recover his memories. Appearance Sol stands 5’6 and 140 pounds with Red hair and greenish eyes that seems to change colors based on his mood (other colors include Red, blue, Gray, Black, and white) With normal body build and abs of steel, He wears armor of unknown material similar to saiyan armor it is light and have strong protection against ki attacks This armor fits his body as if it was his skin covering arms, legs, toes, and fingers. The color of the armor is Black and he has a light chest piece that holds a symbol similar to the yin&yang sign. Also with the armor is a cape shredded at the bottom of it. The cape acts as a part of the host being able to perform abilities to help in battle. Sol carries a Sword by the name of IQ which has Tremendous power that he has not learned how to tap into this Sword has a mind of its own and helps Sol on his Adventures. It talks to Sol guiding him in his battles feeding, obtaining and storing information about each and every battle to help Sol against his opponents be it friend or foe. History Before the loss of memory--- Sol was born on the planet Vegeta. Sol was abandoned by his family while young so he has lived in countless places and in countless cities on plant Vegeta. When he turned ten he decided to leave his foster home to train to be a great fighter. When he ran away from his foster home Sol had no place to go and decided he could live off of the wild so he went to the center of the forest. Sol would sleep in the trees to avoid the most dangerous of the wild animals and would train for hours every day. In about a year of training Sol was very powerful able to snap a tree in half with a single blow. He would now hunt the other animals for need of food and supplies and on occasion go into the city for various works. After a while Sol realized there was only so much he would be able to teach himself and sought out a master on the different arts of fighting. Sol heard about such a master who lived in a city on the other side of the forest and decided to travel there. After months of travel Sol had arrived at the master’s door and after various task to prove sol’s worth the master agreed to train him. Sol trained for the next three years under the master allowing him to master various attacks and fighting styles such as mixed martial arts, kick boxing, dodging, and defense strategies. The master was surprised at Sol’s progress in just three year’s Sol was as strong and as powerful as he was. There was nothing more the master could contribute to him believing in Sol he sent him to find a legendary black smith who could foraged powerful weapons with the life force of the life force of the host. The master warned Sol that this was only for the powerful as this could kill him. Sol agreed to the task and thanked the master for all of his help and started on his travel. After traveling through many towns and fighting in many tournaments and battles Sol had made his way to the black smith. The black smith was a muscular man with a scar across his eye and a bold head he wore shorts with no shirt he held a large hammer with one hand with no signs of struggle. As I approached him he spoke only those worthy may seek to use my ability and without hesitation attacked Sol. After hours of fighting and much energy being exhausted the blacksmith lowered his weapon and in respect bowed to Sol. Sol then bowed back and asked the blacksmith for a sword that could match his Power and life force. While the blacksmith had never attempted such a feat he nodded his head in agreement and began to forage a powerful weapon. The blacksmith made this weapon of a metal not of the planet Vegeta and told Sol the metal reminded him of Sol’s will and power and found that it would match him in every aspect. Sol could feel the power from the sword as if he was already connected to it somehow. After some weeks had passed the sword was finally finished and the black smith handed Sol the sword to try out. Sol practice with the sword for hours and when he was happy with it the blacksmith was ready for the ritual. The ritual took place during the next full moon the blacksmith chained Sol to the wall and placed the sword at his feet. He then began reciting scripts of a language not known by Sol. Sol began to get weak his red aurora grow around him in a huge size the sky blackened the moon turned red. Sol began to float and his energy extracted flowing through the life’s current into the sword at his feet. In pain Sol screams and yells in unbearable agony. Sol’s eyes and hair color began to change his eyes turned from black to various different colors ultimately staying green. While his jet black hair was now dark red and a strange armor now surrounded him. As the ritual ended it had seemed as though Sol was dead. The black smith unchained him and laid him down, he then feed Sol a senzu bean in hopes of restoring some of Sols energy. Sol’s green eyes opened as he swallowed the senzu bean a transformation never before seen by the legendry blacksmith. Sol’s raised to his feet with the little energy he had only to hear the voice of the Sword speaking to him. Sol was amazed and shocked he could not believe what was happening. Sol decided to call the sword IQ. Sol still being so weak could not do much the black smith helped Sol back to his optimal health but also notice that he had become even more powerful than he was when they first met. The black smith knew that Sol was destined for great things. The Battle before the memory loss 3 years from when IQ was forged IQ learned of an evil force coming to take over and rule planet Vegeta. IQ in returned told Sol that they this evil would consume all on the planet and it would never be the same again. Sol then decided it was up to him to stop this evil from ever even making it to planet Vegeta. IQ scanned the universe and pinpointed the evil on a planet not too far from Vegeta. Sol then used a technique learned in his training to teleport to the planet to face the dark matter. Once Sol arrived he notice all life on the planet had soon been expired he was already too late to save the planet but he promised he would not let his planet share the same fate. He began to power up knowing that the monster who did this would want to fight. Soon after Sol fully powered up did the source of all this evil appear in front of him he was covered in black armor with a mask the fully covered his face. He had a sword in his right hand that had a black aura around it. He stood directly in front of Sol and only pointed at him before attacking. Sol then defended himself with IQ amazed at his power Sol played on the defensive keeping up with his attacks and letting IQ analyze him for a weakness. The Black armored warrior soon grew tired of the games and gave Sol space IQ finished his analysis and it came up incomplete. Sol had no Idea what he was dealing with and it seemed as though the warrior was not even trying. Sol asked the warrior why was it conquering and destroying worlds.The black Warrior in response just powered up then attacked Sol. Sol did not know what hit him he was then thrown to the ground the black armored man then put his foot on his neck and hit him with a ki blast. Sol being badly injured stood back up and looked at the black warrior and then began attacking him with everything he got. The black warrior dodged his attacks with ease this began to make Sol angry and his eye colors began to change from green to blood red and his power level increased far beyond the dark warriors expectations. They began battling once again Sol using IQ for quick slash attacks and Ki blast finally got the best of the Warrior. Sol kept on the attack and using his environment to damage the warrior intensively. Sol grabs the warrior and ask him if he has any last words. The warrior begins to glow a with dark aura around him IQ realizing the warrior was self destructing placed a shield around Sol and himself teleport them back to Vegeta but not before the explosion knocked through the force field sending them hurtling through the portal to Vegeta. Sol and IQ crashes near a small town they are found unconscious by some explores who takes him back and places him in a recovery pod. Sol was born on planet Vegeta, but woke up in a healing pod badly injured with no memory of what has happened. He does not know much about himself other than his name and that he has IQ his sword to assist him. He stays to himself and trains to be the strongest the universe has to offer fighting enemies that are always stronger. While Sol loves to fight stronger opponents he is smart enough to realize when he cannot win a battle. While he may run away Sol never forgets a loss and learns from his mistakes to one day come back a better fighter. Sol respects the ways of life and will only kill when he feels he has no other choice. IQ is the sword the travels with Sol and suffers from the same faults no memory of anything before waking up in Vegeta. IQ only has an instinct to protect and assist Sol in any way possible IQ can never be used to harm sol as IQ attacks cannot harm him. Sol believes the sword is connected to his life's energy somehow. The two has set out to become the strongest in the universe and hopes to discover their past along the way. Story 'Hole Left Wide Open II' 'Demon Blood II' ' Sayians Were going crazy on plant vageta and the royal capital put out this notice ' "Over the past thirty two hours there have been reports of Saiyans going into a blood frenzy and starting fights. As many as one hundred Saiyans have been killed by their friends and or family. All of the suspects have been put into custody. Researches have learned that there is some sort of strange virus at work here. It forces the Saiyan into a state of addiction, and if they don't get more of it, they die. Research has also showed that a bite from one of these 'demon blood' addicted Saiyans can also spread the addiction to their victim. It can also be spread if the victim's blood manages to get into your wounds. The Royal counsel is looking for the toughest warriors they can find to venture outside the gates and hunt for any more 'infected' Saiyans. They must all be put out of their misery." This notice reached Sol and he thought this was would be a good challange to test his trainning not knowing what he was getting his self into he left and eventually found a town where three other people were they fought infected Saiyans constantly until Sol ended up in an underground bunker. In this bunker he discovered the source of the madness and also A powerful mutated infected Saiyan that wanted to destroy the plant. Sol and others were saved by a strange truffle that went by the name of Maruchi'.' Demon Blood II Finishing the Struggle (Cont. Demon Blood II) Run Awwaaaayyyy (Nightshade/Sol/Open) Abilities Flash then Slice Sol lunches a quick blast of light blinding the enemy. Then charging at them at full speed striking countless times with IQ at incredible speeds cutting through any armor and or skin causing the enemy to bleed out. Instant Movement Triggered by one of Sol's memories he remembered how to once again transport from one location to the next focusing his KI. Sol can only teleport short distances. It can be very useful in battle leaving what one would call an "after image" once used. IQ's Wrath IQ attacks the opponent striking them while Sol charges and lunch a two handed flash bang ki attack. Shield Of Protection IQ Creates A energy barrier around him and Sol Protecting providing a form of defense from physical and energy attacks and all natural attacks of known elements. The barrier is a blackish ball that surrounds them. Relationships * IQ - Sol sword and best friend capable of many things and is still evolving. *Urza - A high level truffle who Sol found in a hidden cave *Tova-Leola - A low level mutant that Sol found interesting she seemed to have potential. *Corz - A saiyan warrior who reminds sol Of who he once was. Corz seemed to be a true saiyan and loved to fight. *Konta Nato}} - An odd fellow who seems to have trouble seeing by eyesight but is still able to get around Sol finds an evil of some kind surrounding him and stays on his guard around konta as a precaution. * [[Nightshade - Nightshade is a cute Tuffle and caught Sol eye. Sol constantly feels the need to protect her but do not know why it is more like an impulse. He feels a connection to her and hope to see her again. Sol met Nightshade in the battle with the the Zombies (Demon Blood II) *Ortaru - A blue haired android with immense power he helped in the battle against the Zombies making several sacrifices to save others and buying time for them to find a cure against the demon infected Saiyans. *Saurrin - A purple haired one eyed android who sometime seems to have multiple personalities. Sol figured this was because of faulty wiring but was not sure. Saurrin played a major part in the fight against the Zombies he saved Sol and Nightshade while Tatso distracted the mutated scientist. *Tatso - A well versed fighter who took more risk the necessary. Sol thought of him as a good ally and hope one day to be friends. *Asuka - A crazy woman who seems to only want to benefit herself. She also likes to fight and hurt people. While she may be a good person it looks like she can easily go the other way also. *Maruchi - A strong and powerful Truffle that has a great mind but Sol thought he put people down to bring himself up and Sol did not like that about him, but Sol was smart enough to know he served better as an ally than an enemy.